


In Sickness and in Wealth

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Perfect Day.  After an unforgettable weekend in Metropolis Clark has to make it through a school day before he sees Lex.  Meanwhile, Lex has his own problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Wealth

## In Sickness and in Wealth

by Evangelene

[]()

* * *

"In Sickness and in Wealth" 

By Evangelene 

Note: This is the sequel to "Perfect Day." You should probably read that first. This is a bridge story, so expect more (try to sleep). 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: On the Monday after an eventful weekend in Metropolis, Clark has to make it through a day of school before he can see Lex. Meanwhile, Lex has his own problems... 

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I know you thought they were, but they aren't. They belong to these brothers of the name Warner. 

Feedback: This is only my second story, so I would love your feedback. Send it to evangelene@hotmail.com 

For the first time in a long time, Clark didn't oversleep. 

This Monday morning he had awoken a good two hours before his alarm was set to go off. He was restless, with a million thoughts running through his head. He had just passed a very interesting weekend. An amazing weekend. So amazing that he couldn't quite believe that it had really happened. Because it was strange, too. Yes, it had been a very strange weekend. But he knew that it had really happened. He remembered every second of it. Snippets of the past two days (was it really only _two days_?) ran through his head and made it impossible for him not to stretch his face into an ecstatic grin. 

He had done it. 

He had never expected it. He went to Lex's on Saturday with completely innocent intentions. It was his birthday, and he wanted to give him a present. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about that day well in advance. As soon as he learned when Lex's birthday was, which was only a week or two prior, he supposes, he could think of nothing else. He wanted to give Lex the perfect gift. Something had really struck him when Lex had told him that his father once gave him Nietzsche for his birthday. Clark immediately did what he does best; he became concerned. He was determined to give his friend a great gift. He wanted him to feel appreciated. _Loved_. He knew what the best gift would be; what Lex really wanted. It happened to be something that Clark desperately wanted to give him. 

The Truth. 

He was nervous about it, but once he had decided he wanted to tell Lex _everything_ he never considered that it was a mistake. He didn't care about everyone's repeated warnings about getting close to _a Luthor_ , which they always said in the same manner that they would say _a vampire_. Not one of them had even tried to befriend Lex. Many of them wouldn't even show him common courtesy. It made Clark furious sometimes. It's like they _want_ him to become his father. They won't even give him a chance! Who wouldn't become cold and ruthless if they were treated like this their whole life?! 

Clark had worked out a rather embarrassing analogy in his head that involved Lex being the pathetic-looking tree from the Charlie Brown Christmas special that just needed a little love. Except Lex wasn't pathetic-looking. Far from it. He was... _fascinating_ to look at. Clark had realized early on that, as much as he wanted to be a good friend to Lex, it was going to be hard not to hope for more. Clark had never seen anyone that looked like that before; Lex _radiated_. It was like looking at power. Like looking at _sex_. He was everything that Clark wasn't: graceful, confident, smooth, stylish, and a little _dangerous_. 

And alone. 

No one deserved to be alone. Clark ignored all of the ridiculous declarations Lex made about some people being destined to be alone. Lex talked about destiny far too much. Most people would probably believe Lex when he said such things and leave him alone. Clark never could. Lex may have almost convinced himself that he didn't need anyone, but he would never convince Clark. 

Clark stayed in bed staring at the ceiling for awhile. He didn't see the ceiling at all. He saw the look on Lex's face when he told him that he cared about him. He saw Lex's hand caressing his own. He saw a look that didn't contain any trace of horror when Clark told him about his abilities. About not being human. Clark would have been devastated if it had. Instead Lex had only looked...interested. Considering. Clark could tell that Lex was filling in all the blanks that had been driving him crazy since they had first met. 

Clark was so relieved to have all that cleared up. It had been so hard, all the times he had to lie to Lex. It was obvious that he was lying, and it hurt Lex. Clark never wanted to hurt Lex again. And now they could start again, as friends. As...boyfriends? 

Clark grinned and his stomach jumped. He had a _boyfriend_. 

A year ago if someone had told him that his first girlfriend would be a twenty-one-year-old _boy_ , he would have replied, "Yeah, and I'm an alien." He never would have expected that both would have been correct. He really hadn't really considered males before meeting Lex. He imagined that Lex could have that effect on a lot of people. He was so beautiful that he seemed to transcend gender and be likened more to an object. Or a force. He was mesmerizing, like watching a storm. His movements were so graceful. His eyes were so full of energy and brilliance. They didn't miss a thing. And his voice... 

...Clark was obsessed with his voice. It made _anything_ sound sexy. Clark would be content to simply listen to Lex for the rest of his life. He was grateful that Lex spoke almost entirely in lengthy monologues. 

Clark eventually removed himself from his bed and took a shower. He couldn't _wait_ to see Lex again, and felt it cruel that he had to endure an entire school day first. That really couldn't dampen his mood too much, though. He was far too happy. 

He was whistling as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He nearly bumped into Martha, who was waiting outside the door in her bathrobe. After narrowly avoiding her, Clark bent down to kiss her cheek. 

"Morning Mom!" 

"Clark! I can't remember the last time you were in the shower before me! And you're in such a good mood!" 

"It's a beautiful day!" 

"Alright, what are you so happy about?" 

Clark shrugged and smiled. "Just...happy." He went in his room and closed the door, leaving his mother stunned, but laughing and shaking her head as she went to take her shower. 

In his room Clark was rummaging through his closet, suddenly finding all of his clothing..childish? Hmm...maybe not _childish_ , since his wardrobe practically mirrored his father's, but certainly...unimpressive. And for perhaps the first time in his life Clark wanted to dress to impress. Lex always looked so _great_ , which is obviously easier if you have an endless cash supply at your disposal. Clark felt sort of embarrassed about his all-flannel wardrobe. He was a prominent millionaire's boyfriend (grin), and wanted to look the part a little more. Although, it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone about he and Lex. Certainly not yet. He sighed. More secrets. 

But this was so worth having another secret to carry around. He liked this secret. It was sexy. And besides, it would be _wrong_ to have others involved. What he and Lex had was just for them. No one else would understand. Couldn't possibly understand. 

Clark had never really considered himself to be sexy before. Lex had made him feel sexy those last couple of days. On this morning Clark took some time to study himself in the mirror before he got dressed. His hair was wet and mostly pushed loosely back with some strands falling in front of his face. He practised a few expressions, trying his best to seduce himself. He looked at the ground and slowly brought his gaze up to meet the eyes in his reflection. Head down, eyes up. Yeah...that was a good one. Clark was a little shocked at how different he looked like this. He looked really _grown up_. Really _dirty_. He only managed to hold it a few seconds before giggling, which ruined everything. 

He mussed his hair up by shaking his head then looked again at his reflection to find it staring at him with his best smoldering gaze, mouth slightly open. Jesus. It just looked so weird. But not really too bad. Clark had to admit, he looked...alright. 

Finally managing to tear himself away from the mirror, Clark put on boxers and jeans and then decided on a crisp white dress shirt that he had only worn once before to Pete's sister's wedding. He never wore white. Why was he so afraid of neutrals? Because plaid doesn't come in white? 

And OK, it wasn't fine woven silk or custom-tailored wool, but it wasn't bad. He looked...pretty damn good. He looked so tanned against the pale fabric. It reminded him of Lex's skin against his own. 

You had better curb thoughts like that right now, Kent, if you want to make it through this school day. 

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Lex got a good night's sleep. But it didn't end well. 

He had felt different when he had gone to bed the night before. And not just because he was sober before bedtime for the first time in, oh, ages. No, there was something else. He was relaxed. He was...happy. He went to bed _happy_ , and he really wasn't sure if that had ever happened before. He was not including the Saturday night that had just passed because, really, sleep had just felt like an annoying necessity that prevented him from looking at Clark for a few hours. But Sunday night he was all smiles as he got into bed. Whistling, even. 

When he woke up on Monday morning, Lex was sick. Lex was _never_ sick, unless it was self-inflicted by chemical consumption. This was fever, congestion, aches, pains, clammy skin and all the other symptoms listed on medicine commercials. It was a flu or a cold or one of those common illnesses that Lex did _not_ get. It was unjust. He couldn't wait to see Clark again and now he wouldn't be able to. This was not fair. This was...not real. No. He was fine. He could get up. It would pass. He just needed a shower and some coffee. Lex attempted to lift himself out of bed, but ended up rolling out onto his feet. It made every part of him hurt. No. He was fine. Just stiff. Fine. 

Bullshit. He was sick as hell. 

As soon as he stood up he sat back down on the bed. And then fell over on his side. And then curled into the fetal position and stared miserably at the closest wall. There must be something to make this all go away. Some quick fix... 

Lex glanced around the room. Saw the scotch on a table. 

Think harder, Lex. 

Lex closed his eyes and sighed. Well, he sure wasn't moving for awhile, so he may as well let his thoughts entertain him. He really only had one thing on his mind right now: he wasn't alone anymore. 

He had Clark now, and Clark was perfect. He satisfied so many of Lex's needs, besides even the obvious. Lex, as much as he refused to admit it, needed someone to care about him. He also needed someone to care about. He needed to have someone to protect, and he supposed some part of him needed to be protected. He needed someone he could trust, and someone that would trust him. He never thought it possible to have any of this. Some people were not meant to have this. 

He also needed something interesting to entertain him in this small town, and Clark, as it turned out, was nothing if not interesting. 

Lex laughed thinking of the potential tabloid headlines. 

"Luthor Heir Dates Bi-Curious Teenage Space Alien." 

And somehow that seemed to make sense. The only person that could possibly care about Lex Luthor would have to be from another planet. There were so many unanswered questions still remaining, though. Lex couldn't understand how Clark could think about anything else. If Lex found out suddenly that he wasn't human...well, he would be going to ridiculous lengths to find out where the hell he was from. But that was part of what fascinated Lex about Clark; despite being burdened with a secret so big it was absurd, he still managed to always think about other people. His parents told him all they know, and that's good enough for him. Although it will be challenging, Lex knows that it will have to be good enough for him, too. Clark doesn't want it to be a big deal, Lex can't make it a big deal. 

But it kind of _was_. Where is Clark from? Why is he so human-like? Does his entire species look like that? 

Goodness. 

Perhaps LuthorCorp should be dumping money into inter-planetary travel. 

Perhaps Lex should call Gabe and let him know that he wouldn't be coming in that day instead of gazing dreamily at the wall with an embarrassing smile on his face. 

After a quick pep-talk to himself, Lex managed to pull himself away from the bed and successfully stood up. He shuffled groggily to the bathroom, driven by the need to feel cold water on his burning face. Standing over the sink, he splashed the water over his entire head and then looked up into the mirror. This was a mistake. He looked awful. Skin paler than usual, eyes bleary and sunken, lips dry. He opened the medicine cabinet and was dismayed to find it sparsely stocked. He grabbed the few bottles that were in there to see what they did. The best he had was Advil. He took four. 

He stared at the shower for what was probably several minutes. He was conflicted. The idea of standing under hot water was unappealing. He didn't like the idea of a cold shower either. But for some reason he liked the idea of taking a shower in general, just not one with any temperature. It was all very confusing, and eventually the whole puzzle exhausted him. He shuffled back to the bed, picking up the cell phone on the way. He hit speed-dial as he curled back up on the bed. 

"Gabe here." 

"Gabe...id's Lex. I'm nod coming in today." 

"Heh, you sound like you're dying, boss!" 

"Dode ged too excided. I'll probably live." 

"Alright then. Get lot's of rest. I'll hold down the fort!" 

"Tank-you. Call me ib dere are any problems." 

"Will do!" 

That was humiliating. He sounded as bad as he looked. And now he had a new problem. He was lying on top of the blankets on his bed, and was comfortable except his feet were cold. But the rest of him was too hot. He didn't want to get under the blankets, but his feet did. But then the rest of him would be even hotter if he covered his feet. 

It was going to be a long damn day. 

* * *

Clark was not learning a thing. School was a useless place to be that day. He had never had such overwhelming anticipation about anything before. He and Lex didn't have any set plans, per se, but it was informally agreed that they would get together as soon as possible that day. 

Not soon enough. 

He spent a good portion of his morning chemistry class musing about super powers that would be useful to him right now. The ability to be in two places at once would be excellent. Although, if there _were_ two of him, they would probably both want to be with Lex. The one meant to stay in school would realize the raw deal he had been handed, and would confront the fortunate Clark that got to make out with Lex. Then they would fight each other. Clark let that scenario play out in his head for awhile, but it was interrupted when... 

"Mr Kent?" 

Huh? Oh. Uh-oh. Teacher and class are staring at him. 

"Um, yes sir?" 

"The answer to question seven. Of last night's homework assignment." 

"Erm.." 

"If you aren't too busy." 

Some of the other kids snickered. Clark blushed. He had forgotten about the assignment. Think fast. 

"I, um, I had some trouble with that one, sir." 

"Well then be sure to listen carefully to the answer, Mr Kent. Who can tell me the answer? Yes, Miss Gurney?" 

Relief washed over Clark. He tried harder to pay attention after that, but it wasn't easy when everything reminded him of Lex. Chemistry in general did because that was Lex's area of expertise. Well, that and everything else. History, literature, music, film, blowjobs. 

Focus, Clark. Focus. 

During the lunch hour Clark gave in to an urge he had been fighting all day. He went to one of the school payphones to call Lex. He just really needed to hear that _voice_. 

Three rings. 

"Whad do you wand? Leeb me alone." 

"Lex?" 

"Clarg? I, um, ignore whad I jusd said. I dought you were Gabe." 

"Lex, what's wrong with you?!" 

"I dink I hab a code. Or flu. Or someding. I feel fugging terrible." 

"You sound awful! Are you resting?" 

"I was." 

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't know you'd.." 

"Id's OK, Clarg. Id's nice do hear fromb you." 

Clark smiled. 

"I can't wait to see you today." 

Coughing. 

"Clarg, I doned think you should come ober. You'll ged sick." 

"No I won't, Lex," Clark lowered his voice, "I can't get sick." 

Silence. 

"Lex?" 

"I woned be any fun." 

"I'll take care of you. I'll cheer you up." 

Silence. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'll be there right after school." 

"I'd lige dad, Clarg." 

"Alright, I'll see you later, then." 

"OK. Lader, Clarg." 

Clark hung up the phone feeling a mixture of disappointment because Lex was too sick to do anything...intimate, and happiness that he would be able to nurse his friend back to health. There was something about a Lex that was too sick and vulnerable to reject help that appealed to him. As long as he got the good old stubborn Lex back again soon. 

He bumped into Chloe in the hall. 

"Hey, Clark. What's the occasion?" 

For a moment, Clark didn't know what she was referring to. Then he noticed her staring at his shirt with a bit too much admiration for someone using such a mocking tone. 

"What? This shirt? It was just the first clean one I could find," he forced a weak laugh, "I really gotta do some laundry." 

"You look good in white, actually. It really makes your skin...look...tanned." 

This was a little uncomfortable. He needed to break this up. 

"Right, well, I have to, um, go see about..." 

"Wait, Clark. How was your weekend? You stayed in Metropolis, I heard?" 

"Yeah. It was Lex's birthday." 

"And how did you two celebrate?" 

It was an innocent question. It really was. There was no reason for Clark to blush this much. 

"We, um, went to a hockey game. And just, you know, hung out." 

It was a good enough answer, because Chloe just laughed. 

"Lex went to a _hockey game_? Wow! He must really like you!" 

Yeah. Lex really liked Clark. He liked him a whole lot. Clark smiled. How many hours were left in this god damn school day? 

"What are you doing after school? Clark?" 

Clark snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh, I um, I'm going to get a head start on that history assignment." Not bad, Clark. 

"I'm not too worried about that one. If the travels of Lewis and Clark fail to hold your attention for the entire evening, you are invited to join Pete and I in our viewing of the newly re-released _Back to the Future Part III_." 

"That's a good movie. And it's sort of like history. But I think I'll be pretty busy tonight. Thanks anyway." 

"Sure. Don't be a stranger, Clark." 

"I won't. I'll see you later, Chloe." 

As he walked away, Clark wished that he could have just told her the truth. _I had a mind-blowing weekend. Lex and I got it on...repeatedly. And we're doing it again in a few hours. For a few hours. I will be busy for the rest of my life. Don't call me_. 

Except now that wasn't even true. Lex was too sick to do anything. Clark couldn't even just enjoy he sound of his voice because he sounded awful. Clark sighed. Maybe Lex will have miraculously recovered within the next three hours. Stranger things have happened in this town. 

* * *

When Lex woke up the second time he was sure that his eyes were on fire. And his mouth was so dry. He needed water badly, but that would require movement. This was really frustrating. 

Then the phone rang. Slowly, using as little movement as possible, Lex reached for the phone on the night table. Even that much movement sucked. Fucking Gabe. What could possibly be this important? Can't they get by one fucking day without him? He put the phone to his fever-inflamed head. 

"Whad do you wand? Leeb me alone." 

Oh, but it wasn't Gabe. It was a very confused sounding Clark. Hearing that voice was just what Lex needed. So gentle and soothing. He even sat up a little for the conversation. When it was over, Lex placed the phone back on the night table and sat up a little more. He had a slight energy charge from the promise of Clark coming to take care of him after school. It was enough to propel him to the bathroom to splash more water on his face. He even indiscriminately drank the tap water. He would swear it was the best water he ever had. 

He opened the medicine cabinet again with plans to take another handful of Advil, but instead decided to send someone out for proper medication. After he paged his servant with the instructions to go to town and bring back "all the god damn pills he could find," Lex returned to his bed. He was immediately irritated by the way that his head became congested when he laid down, but ached when he sat up. There was no way to be comfortable. He kept piling pillows under his head until he was halfway between the two positions. He couldn't sleep like this. He let his thoughts turn to the past weekend again. 

He knew that he would probably be obsessed with that weekend for a long time. It had been full of so many good things. And, yes, weird things as well. It was a weekend of...firsts. It was Clark's first time as far as all things sexual went. It was Lex's first time as far as all things sexual with an extra terrestrial went (as far as he knew, anyway). It was Lex's first enjoyable birthday. There were lots of little trivial firsts, but there were some really important ones too. 

It was the first time that Clark had ever told anyone his secret. 

It was the first time anyone had ever shown Lex real trust. 

Most importantly, it was the first time in the history of their friendship that they were honest with each other. All of the secrets were revealed, and they could both relax and do what they had both wanted to do for a long time. 

God, what a hot, hot weekend. After the first encounter on the floor of the penthouse, they stayed in each other's arms talking softly and giggling. Yes, Lex had been _giggling_. He was overwhelmed by his good fortune. Things rarely worked out so well for him. He was truly happy and he had forgotten how good that felt. He probably never really knew to begin with. But he was addicted. And to think of all the time and money wasted on chemical substances when the perfect high was achieved by being wrapped up in a loving farm boy. 

Lex fell asleep with a weak smile across his dry lips. 

* * *

It was all Clark could do to not use super speed as the final bell rang at school that day. He walked as quickly as possible toward the front doors, but was suddenly impeded by Pete.

"Hey, where's the fire, Kent?" 

Clark still couldn't bring himself to tell Pete he was going to see Lex. That might raise another question, and that would waste precious Lex seconds. 

"Nowhere...just, home to help Dad with something." He knew that he looked a little panicked, and he was worried that this looked suspicious. It did. 

"You sure? Everything's cool?" 

Clark forced a smile. "Everything's cool." 

"What's with the get-up, 007? You expecting to see Lana?" 

Lana? Right, _Lana_. Saved! 

"Yeah. I can't hide anything from you, Pete. " 

"Man, I don't know why you obsess over her. There are plenty of hot chicks at this school that aren't dating the quarterback." 

Man, this conversation had been going on far too long. Lex wasn't getting any closer. 

Clark shrugged and forced another smile. He gave a quick "later, Pete" and strode through the doors. Once he was safely out of eyeshot of the throng of students, he was testing the limits of his speed as he headed for Lex's. 

20 seconds. Not bad time at all. 

He had to ask Lex's servant where his bedroom was because he had never seen it before. He was led upstairs past some impressive-looking, but mostly empty rooms until he came to a massive set of closed doors. Outside the door on a table there was a large paper bag, folded at the top. 

"Mr Luthor had requested some items from town. You may bring them in to him. He is probably sleeping, but I was instructed to bring you to him regardless." With that the servant gave a slight bow and retreated down the long hallway. 

Clark grabbed the paper bag and quietly turned the giant door handle and pushed the door slightly open. Peeking in, he saw a mound in the middle of a large four-poster bed. His sensitive hearing picked up the congested breathing noises Lex was making in his sleep. Not wanting to wake him, but needing to get closer to him, Clark slipped as silently as possible into the room and gently clicked the door shut. He crept to the edge of the bed, and then kneeled down so he could look directly at Lex's face as he slept. His head had almost completely fallen off a massive pile of pillows. He was turned on his side with one arm stretched out in front of him. He had a small smile on his face, which created a large one on Clark's face. He was beautiful when he slept. Clark was sure that he could watch this all day and not get bored. 

**_CRUMPLE_!**

Whoops. Clark had forgotten the paper bag that he had placed on the floor beside him, and had accidentally kneeled on it when he shifted position. Lex was clearly as alert asleep as he was awake because his eyes immediately flew open. 

"Clarg?" 

"Sorry," Clark cringed. 

But Lex didn't look like he wanted an apology. He looked delighted. And sick. He raised himself up with noticeable discomfort. 

"Whad's in de bag?" 

"I don't know. The, uh, guy that brought me up here said you asked for it. From town?" 

"Gimme." 

Lex took the bag and dumped the contents on the bed in front of him. What appeared to be the entire cold and flu section of the pharmacy fell out of the bag. Lex immediately grabbed the spray pump bottle of decongestant. After deploying what had to be three times the recommended dosage to each nostril, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Clark reached out and put his hand on Lex's forehead, the way mothers do to their sick children. 

"Am I warm, doctor?" Lex asked without opening his eyes. The decongestant had worked fast. His speech was improved. 

"I, uh...I'm not sure. I mean, I don't really feel heat normally." 

One eye opened. 

"So why are you feeling my forehead?" 

Clark grinned. "I just wanted to touch you." 

Both eyes were open. "I must look irresistible right now, if the way I feel is any indication." 

"If this is the worst that you can look, then I have no complaints." Clark gently caressed Lex's scalp. 

Lex let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes again. "That feels nice." 

"You don't get sick very often, do you?" 

"No, I don't," now he was looking straight into Clark's eyes, "But I also don't usually hang out in hockey arenas. All those people, crammed together. It's no wonder! Christ, did you notice how dirty the floors were there?!" 

Clark kept smiling. "This is all my fault, then?" 

"Obviously. Next year, I choose the birthday activity." 

Clark laughed, and his heart jumped a little. _Next year_. _Long term_. 

"Do you want some water?" 

"I would love some water. Just fill one of those glasses by the scotch. Use the sink in the bathroom." 

"You mean," Clark lowered his voice to a mocking horrified whisper, " _tap water_?" 

"Fuck off." 

Clark returned with the water to find Lex propped up on one elbow with some amusement in his eyes. 

"What are you wearing?" 

"What? Oh, um, nothing." 

"I wish. But alas, you are wearing something. And it's white and, if I am not mistaken, ironed." 

Clark shrugged, trying to be casual and not too obviously embarrassed. "I just felt like wearing white, I guess." 

"Hardly appropriate, after this weekend, Clark." 

"Huh? Oh." Clark looked a little embarrassed. 

Lex took the water. "Thanks, Florence." 

Clark smiled again. "Isn't she the nurse that fell for her patient or something?" 

"Something like that." He opened his hand to reveal a couple of pills he had selected from the pile. He sank the glass of water and the pills in one go. 

Clark again kneeled beside the bed and went back to running his fingers over Lex's forehead. Lex sank back into the pillows. 

"I'm sorry I'm not well, Clark." 

"You should be." 

"I'm serious. It's terrible timing." 

"I wish you were feeling better, Lex, but I don't mind this. I just like being around you." 

A smile. "That's nice of you to say, Clark. Thank-you." 

Clark cleared the pile of medication off the bed and put it on the floor as neatly as possible. "How are you feeling now?" 

"Sleepy." 

"Go to sleep. I won't go anywhere." 

An eye opened. "Really? You'd stay?" 

Clark smiled. "Yep. In fact, I'll join you." With that he moved to the other side of the bed and layed down next to Lex. Staying on top of the covers, Clark snuggled up against Lex's back and threw and arm over him. Then he gave a quick kiss to the back of his head. 

"I like your bed, Lex." 

Lex smiled a little. Clark was in his bed. Regardless of how innocent the circumstances were, the thought made him happy. Perhaps the innocence made it even better; Lex had never had anyone that was so content just to be near him. It was sweet. 

He was asleep in minutes. 

* * *

Clark rested for the next hour, but never fell asleep. It would be like sleeping through his favourite show. Lex looked so peaceful. The blankets were pushed down to his knees, revealing maroon, paisley-printed pyjama pants. Clark had always thought paisley was dorky. Once again, Lex had proven him wrong. Paisley turned into perfect white skin as Clark brought his gaze up to Lex's torso. He skin was clammy, but still amazing to touch. Clark decided that a plus side to his friend's illness was that he was probably getting more sleep than usual. Clark often felt that Lex didn't get enough sleep. Lex didn't get enough of a lot of things. 

Lex's shallow breathing turned to light snoring, which made Clark giggle. The snoring abruptly stopped and he heard a groggy voice. 

"Whad's so funny?" 

Clark stopped laughing. He hadn't meant to wake him. 

"Sorry, Lex. You were just...snoring. A little." 

"Whad? No I wadn't." Lex could not have sounded more embarrassed if Clark had told him that he had wet the bed. 

"Relax, it's probably just because you are sick. You know, stuffed up. It's normal. Besides," Clark gave him a gentle squeeze, "it was cute." 

Lex sighed and Clark moved over a few inches to allow his patient to shift from his side to his back. "I'm glad dad my illned id so funny. God damnid. Where's dad spray?" 

Clark got up and retrieved the nasal spray from the floor. When Lex was done unloading another generous amount, he turned sideways so he was sitting with his legs dangled over the side of the bed, facing Clark. 

"You look like you're feeling better," Clark said. This was perhaps more wishful thinking than actual fact. Nonetheless, Lex's response was encouraging. 

"I feel a little better. I am certainly through with sleep for awhile. I may even try standing." 

Offering his arms to Lex, Clark smiled warmly. "I don't know if you should be doing that on your own. You should hold onto me." 

* * *

Lex deftly commanded what would have been a giddy grin to be a mere smirk. "Is that your professional opinion?" 

"Definitely." 

He lifted one of Lex's arms and draped it around his neck and shoulders. Placing his own arm around Lex's waist, he gently lifted Lex onto his feet. It was an unnecessary, but enjoyable gesture. Lex felt lightheaded as he stood, but wasn't sure it was exclusively the fever talking. There was something about being wrapped up in those arms. 

Arms that could easily...break him? Crush him into a fine powder? Apparently. So why was Lex feeling so comforted? Because he knew. He knew that no harm would ever come to him in those arms. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into Clark's shoulder. Clark hugged him a little tighter. He really was feeling quite a bit better. 

"Lex?" 

"Mm?" 

"I'm going to kiss you, ok?" 

Lex couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kiss him right now. He hadn't showered yet, and he had spent the whole day in bed. Plus his mouth was dry and his skin was clammy and... 

Oh. But Clark didn't mind. And in a second Lex forgot about how gross he was and enjoyed the kiss. 

Clark was smiling when they pulled apart. Lex smirked. 

"I'm cured! It's a miracle!" 

"Shut up, Lex." 

"I think I'll take a shower, if you don't mind." 

Clark made a sputtering sound. "No. No I don't mind." 

Lex smiled. "Am I to expect an audience?" 

Clark smiled shyly. "Oh..no, I mean...I'll go run the water for you." 

Lex watched Clark walk toward the shower. Run the water for him? He was sick, not crippled. Then he realized that this was what it was like having someone take care of you. It normally was something that made Lex uncomfortable, but he could certainly enjoy this. While Clark was running the water, Lex rooted through the medication on the floor until he found some cough drops. He slid one into his mouth, cringing at the taste. The pills he had taken earlier had kicked in and he was feeling kind of floaty. Really pretty nice, actually. He drifted toward the bathroom. 

"All set, Lex!" 

Lex pushed open the bathroom door and was greeted with billows of steam. He could barely see. "Clark, about that problem you have with feeling temperatures..." 

"Too hot?" 

"I would say so." 

"Sorry." Clark twisted the taps, looking flustered. Lex put his hand on his arm. 

"It's alright, Clark. I appreciate this. It's really nice." 

Clark smiled again. "I think the water's ok now." 

As Lex chomped on the remainder of his cough drop, taking in the beauty of Clark surrounded by steam, he got an idea. 

"You first." 

A _great_ idea. 

"Huh?" 

Lex, as gently as possible, pushed Clark into the shower. The rush of hot water immediately soaked his white shirt, making it transparent. It clung to all of the muscles in his incredible upper body. His dark hair was flattened and clung to his face. He wore a startled expression at first, but it broke into a smile when he looked at Lex. Lex's face had quickly changed from smug satisfaction to complete and utter _awe_. 

God. That was really...God. 

"You coming in here or what?" Clark laughed. 

Water had now soaked his jeans. This was quite a show. And it kept getting better. Now Clark had turned the smile into...was that a _smoldering gaze_? Is that what Lex is seeing? How many pills had he taken? Is this real? 

"Lex?" 

"Hm? Right. I'm coming." 

"Not yet." 

Sweet Jesus. He's talking dirty _too_? Where did that husky voice come from? Lex whipped off his pyjama pants and practically pounced on Clark. Flu be damned. Lex found his new drug. 

* * *

Lex wasn't quick enough at taking a second dose of medication, and the comedown was a bitch. He was on his bed, wearing a fresh pair of pyjama pants, waiting for the new pills to kick in. Clark, in a borrowed pair of pyjama pants that didn't quite reach his ankles, was doing his best to make the wait more bearable. He was lying on the bed, and Lex was curled up against him with his head resting on his chest. Lex was enjoying Clark's gentle breathing movements, while Clark idly brushed his fingers over his face and head.

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't you think that it's interesting that you breathe oxygen?" 

Clark was silent a moment. "I've never really thought about it." 

He hadn't really _thought_ about it? "You must know that most planets do not have oxygen-rich atmospheres." 

"Yes I...I know. I guess that is interesting. I mean, whatever planet I come from must be a lot like Earth, huh?" 

"Maybe." 

"I've thought about how weird it is that I look so, you know...human." 

"Me too." 

There was silence between them for a moment. 

"Do you think...that my parents, my... _real_ parents. Do you think that they knew about this planet? That they sent me here on purpose? Because they knew that I would be able to breathe the air, and wouldn't look strange?" 

"I can't say for sure, of course, but I would think that they would have had to. The odds that you were sailing randomly through space..." Lex's words trailed off here. Was that really what he just said? This whole situation was still pretty weird, especially aloud. 

"Lex?" 

"...and just happened to crash into one of the probably very few planets that you would survive on, are slim to say the least. I would say that there was a very specific purpose for you to be sent here." 

"I wonder if I'll ever know what it is." 

"I don't know. Maybe you won't ever know. You know that if it were me in your position, I would be exhausting every possible resource to find these answers. But it's not me. You have other things in your life that are important to you. You can't ever forget these, Clark. Whatever your purpose was when you were sent here, it is just to be added to the goals that you already have. You may be an alien, but you were raised as a human, and a great one. You'll never lose that." 

Clark hugged him. "Sometimes I think that others from my planet will come to Earth. Maybe I was a sort of scout, and the rest will follow. I get scared thinking about this, Lex. What if they aren't peaceful? A whole planet of people with my abilities but without morals?" 

Lex turned his head to look at him. "I wish I could tell you that definitely won't happen. I can't. There's no sense in worrying about it, though." Then Lex smiled to relieve the tension that had built over the conversation. "They certainly are taking their time, if they're coming. Maybe they have decided that this is a useless planet of corn and jocks based on secret readings that they get from you." 

"Maybe," Clark said distantly. 

"Clark? Relax. This is far too big a thing for one man to worry about." 

"I was hoping you'd worry about it with me." 

"Not tonight. I have a headache." 

Clark finally smiled a little. "How _are_ you feeling anyway?" 

"The pills are starting to kick in. I think I need some more head petting though." 

Clark laughed and ran his fingers gently over his head again. Lex closed his eyes and both were silent for a few minutes. Lex was enjoying the effects of the medication combined with the light stroking. 

"Are you the new person drawn toward me?" Lex murmured. 

"Hmm?" 

"To begin with take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose;" 

Clark was quiet now, recognizing that Lex was in reciting mode. 

"Do you suppose you will find in me your ideal? Do you think it so easy to have me become your lover? Do you think the friendship of me would be unalloy'd satisfaction? Do you think I am trusty and faithful? Do you see no further that this facade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me? Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man? Have you no thought O dreamer that it may be all maya, illusion?" 

Although he loved listening to Lex's voice flow over the poem, Clark didn't like what he was saying. 

"Lex...I...why do you say things like that?" 

"I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into," he responded quietly. 

"Something that I've wanted for a long time?" 

Lex was silent a moment. "Why?" 

Clark didn't answer right away, which caused Lex some pain before he finally spoke. 

"You aren't like anyone that I have ever met, Lex. I may be strong, but you are _powerful_. If I didn't have my abilities, I know that I could never be as brave or as strong as you are. I've seen you do amazing, selfless things. Things that for some reason everyone else choses to ignore. The things you have done have scared the life out of me sometimes!" 

"Believe me, I've done scarier things." 

"Maybe someday you'll want to tell me about them." 

"Clark, you don't want to..." 

"But that's your past, anyway. I have come to think that maybe it _was_ fate that made you drive off that bridge. If it had been anyone but me there that day, there would be two people dead instead of...this." 

"This." 

Clark kissed the top of his head. 

"It can't just be coincidence." 

"Like you coming to Earth." 

"Right." 

Lex liked hearing this. Fate. He could take it as permission to relax; there was no point in fighting what had developed between them. He didn't want to fight it, he just felt that it would be irresponsible not to. He couldn't trust himself not to hurt Clark. But maybe he could trust Clark not to let him hurt him. 

Or himself. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't think you should spend so much time studying the meteor rocks." 

Lex wasn't expecting this. "I would think that you of all people would want them studied." 

"No. They're dangerous. You know what they have done to some people. I don't want anything...else to happen to you. You said that you haven't gotten sick since the meteor shower." 

"There was probably a rare instance..." 

"Well, it's still unusual that you are sick now. Just, be careful with them, Lex. If anything happened to you..." 

Clark would blame himself. Of course he would. God, the burden this kid must be carrying already from the countless victims of the meteors. 

Lex lifted and turned his head to face Clark. "I'll be careful. I'll try to stay away from them." 

Clark just nodded distantly. 

"Clark. It's not your fault." 

"What isn't?" 

"All of it. Everything that has happened to this town. It's unfair for you to take responsibility. You had no control over it." 

Clark didn't answer. Oddly, it made Lex smile. 

"What?" 

"I'd say we both have some issues to work out. Maybe we both carry around too much baggage." 

Clark smiled a little too. "We're a pretty heavy pair." A soft kiss. "Good thing we're so strong." 

"Unstoppable," Lex agreed. He sighed and rested his head back down on Clark's chest. "As soon as I'm feeling better, and God willing it will be tomorrow, I'm going to plan a perfect evening for you." 

Lex got a loving squeeze for this. "You don't have to. I just like being around you. I don't care what we do." 

"Of course I don't have to, but I believe it's my turn to choose the activity." 

He could hear the smile in Clark's voice. "I can't wait, Lex." 

Lex yawned. "Just promise to wear the white shirt." 

-End- 

Note - The poem was "Are You the New Person Drawn toward Me?" By Walt Whitman. 


End file.
